The One That Got Away
by Sasami-T
Summary: One Shot- Maron, Krillin's ex-girlfriend and the name of his daughter. What happens when Maron realizes she let go of the one person she loves and then finds out he has already moved on, gotten married, and now has a daughter?


Hi everyone it's me Maron, no not Krillin's daughter, but the ex-girlfriend Maron. I just wanted to tell you how I was doing since the break-up...  
  
Everyday for the past week and a half, on a small boat one of my many boyfriends had given me a year ago, I have been passing by the Kame House, where one of my boyfriends lived, Krillin.   
  
My mind wondered what was going on in his life. Did he remember me? Or has he moved on and got himself a new girlfriend or...wife? The thought sent chills down my spine, for he almost proposed to me...but it has been 6 years since then...I never really saw any new woman at the Kame House when I passed...of course this was because I would only pass by at night when no one saw me.  
  
Tonight was going to be different though, tonight I was willing to change my life forever with him...I was going to park outside of his house and see him, Krillin...and tell him I...I love him. The hope of him welcoming me in his arms when I would say that made me happy as a smile appeared on my face whenever I thought about that exact moment.  
  
I had circled around the island, far enough so no one heard, many times before I finally stopped and had enough courage to park on the island and get off. I could feel the cold sand pushing its way between my toes as I walked so slowly it seemed as if the house was moving further and further away from me. My heart began beating faster and faster as I got closer to the door. Just then all these questions came to mind:  
  
Did he still love me?  
  
Will he still want me?  
  
Would he still remember me?  
  
How is he going to feel once he sees me?  
  
If I gave my heart to him would he be there for me?  
  
Regardless of all these questions, I had to tell him how I felt because tonight...I'll give my love to him... I'll give my heart to him... I'll change my ways for him, I was willing to do anything to get him back.It scared me so much, this feeling inside me was beginning to eat out at the very spot that I had left Krillin in all these years...my heart. If I didn't tell him how I felt, my heart would continue to ache.  
  
Finally I reached the door, I stood there looking at it wondering "Was I ready to do this?" YES! what could stop me? I already got this far, there was no way I was going to go back! My heart began pounding harder and faster than any moment in my life, the same questions played in my head the entire time, my breathing was out of control like I had asthma but didn't have an inhaler...how could one guy make me feel this way? One guy who I haven't even seen in 6 years make me feel this helpless and so needy...my knees began to grow week as my hand was about to knock on the side of this screen door, I fell to the floor with my legs under me and my hands pressed to the ground as I began trying to catch my breath...  
  
-"Krillin where's Marron?"  
  
What? A sound of a woman's voice came from inside the house, but who? Who was this girl asking where I was?  
  
-"I'm changing her right now babe."  
  
There was that voice, the voice I haven't heard in ages. It played through my heart like an orchestra...but what does he mean by changing me? how? he doesn't even know I'm here. Just then I quietly snuck to the window and peeked...a blonde woman was sitting on the couch watching TV...was this his new girlfriend? Just then my heart stopped...I saw him...my would be husband from 6 years ago...that chrome dome of his was filled with black hair, but he was still the Krillin I remembered so long ago...except that this time he was carrying...a baby girl with blonde hair in pigtails dressed in his orange gi, obviously too big for the baby...I began putting 2 and 2 together...this little girl had to be his daughter...the blonde hair resembled the blonde woman on the couch...and the face...looked exactly like his...the round dark eyes...no nose...and the smile...just like her father  
  
-"So how does she look?"  
  
He held his daughter up to show his wife, trying to keep the outfit from falling off  
  
-"Krillin, I can't believe you dressed Marron in that."  
  
-"Ah, she'll grow into it someday..." He gazed into the baby's eyes "Marron, my little firefly."  
  
There was my name again, did he name his daughter after me? It occurred to me as I continued watching...he sat next to his wife and gave her a peck on the lips as they played with the baby, or I mean Marron...I guess he moved on...He looked extremely happy, I guess you can say it sealed my heart to know he was happy. A smile grew on my face as I continued watching for a couple minutes...it was a painful sensation to see him like this, Painful sure but it's a sensation to know how happy he is. I didn't go home empty that night because at least I knew one thing...he hadn't forgotten about me... 


End file.
